conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Southern Argnoria (CA)
The Federal Repulic of Southern Argnoria '''is large peninsular state located in Southern Argnoria. It is one of the largest countries in Argnoria by population with a total population of nearly 11 billion people according to the Central Bureau for Statistics and Census Information. The country was founded after the fall of the Argnorian Empire in 14 Ante Lapsum (AL). After the fall of the empire which dominated most of Greater Argnoria many power vacuums occured. The republic was one of the first to be formed after the empires and was led by Charles Gilbert who established a democratically socialist nation. The republic is also one of the oldest in the world having being in existence for 1150 years. The government is led by the Prime Minister who is appointed by the President upon nomination from the House of Delegates which is the lower house in the Supreme Legislature. The prime minister must gain a majority to be able to form a government or at least have support from other parties to uphold a government. This also depends at local level. As there are other State Legislatures who hold significant power. The current prime minister is Douglas H. Smith who was elected in 2019 and is a member of the Argnorian Socialist Party. The country is a very wealthy and economically advanced nation. It's major exports are items used in computing and other advanced technologies. The country is also part of the International Federation of Oil Producing Countries. This has proved controversial however, Acadia International has proved to be a very rich corporation and many relatives of the owners are senators and delegates which has proven unpopular. Nonetheless the country remains highly powerful on the world stage with a military of over 350,000 active personnel and even 1,345,923 in a reserve force which is ready to be deployed at any moment. History '''Republican Movement The Argnorian Empire were the greatest empire to have ever came across the land of Argnoria. They were ruled by the House of Windsor-Quinn who had been in power for nearly 280 years. This however was a shaky time for the empire. Gold, silver, iron and rubber deposits ran dry in the south and much of the resources were being gathered up north of the empire. Furthermore the Duchys of the Argnorian Empire were greatly increasing there power and the royal family were slowly losing power. The Province of Southern Argnoria which is the direct ancestor of the republic was once a rich and powerful nation though slowly diminished as it was taken over by the Argnorian empire. By 20 AL the nation was a deprived wasteland were poverty was high and class inequality was extreme. This class inequality and led to the birth of the Southern Argnorian Republican Movement which called for a independent republic. It was set up by Charles Gilbert who was a rich republican and member of a military family. He used his power within the military to gather followers to his cause which did lead to his suspension from the Great Argnorian Armed Forces. This further increased his popularity within the region and he was famous for his powerful speeches which rallied thousands of spectators. One particular rally is the most important. 280,000 members from around Southern Argnoria gathered in the regional capital of Acadia. There was conventions, speeches and meetings across the city. The Duke of Acadia heard about this "treasonous" behaviour and ordered his men to round up any supporters of the republican movement. When members of the Great Argnorian Army moved in to destroy the rally they were met by a onslaught of Gilbert supporters. After a skirmish nearly 33 soldiers were dead and over 2,000 civilians were killed in the ensuing battle. Gilbert officially spoke out against the actions and he declared that the Republic of Southern Argnoria had been born War of Secession For a long time before Gilberts creation of the republican movement there existed the "civilian militias". Gilbert agreed with these to stage attacks on Argnorian forces to destabilise the nation. The new United Republic Forces moved against the the Great Argnorian Army and made significant moves in the north western parts of the country. Soon the northern cities were taken from the weakening royal forces. The war was relatively concentrated to small battles though the emperor met with his Privy Council to select a course of action. Arnold XI who was a reluctant leader to continue the vast borders of the empire was suspected of pulling from the region though the Duke of Acadia convinced the emperor to continue his expensive war. After the Privy Council issued the State Order for the Protection of the Royal Dependency of Southern Argnoria ''a small force of 1,300 men were sent to hold the capital Acadia. However this force were ambushed and only 200 survived or escaped. This was the last straw for the emperor in a desperate attempt to save the region he launched large counter attacks on key cities on the north however this was counteracted by huge invasions by the republican forces by Gilbert. Soon enough the royalists had to live with huge defeats which were costing the Lords Treasury too much. On the 23 June AL Arnold XI officially suspended all royal peerages and lords within Southern Argnoria. This meant there was no official government. He began to withdraw his troops and the republican forces quickly moved on Acadia to take down the Duke of Acadia. '''Battle of Acadia and Fall of the Acadia Duchy' Walter II was the last noble family member in Southern Argnoria. In the latter days of the war he heightened security in the city and proclaimed his own "city state" however Gilbert who was a ultra republican led the union forces towards Acadia. They quickly took the northern parts of the city members of nobility fled but not all escaped as soon a revolt by the capitals own people took place. Over the next days small groups of soldiers fought over streets and houses before nearly 13,000 soldiers were dead. The dukedom's front lines were pushed back to the docks and were ready to flee to Cirrus Island. On the 2 July Gilbert led a huge assault and overran the noble armed forces. Walter II with only a few supporters yet fled on a boat. His last surviving men led by general Joseph E. Hendricks surrended to Gilbert. This was the final decision maker in the secession from the empire. The New Republic After the duke had fled to the offshore island many of Gilberts supporters called for him to move further north though he dismissed this by saying "we would be hypocrites and bigots if we invaded the north. The north are a free people with their own decisions to make and lives to live. We would be doing the very thing we set out to defeat". After this he agreed a treaty with the Great Argnorian Empire to decide the borders. This would not make much difference as the empire would collapse 14 years later. After the republics independence constitutional drafting immediately took place. On the 22 August the new constitution was drafted. Its main point were: * Each citizen had a right to vote and were treated equally. * Every citizen had the right to run for public office. * Every citizen could choose his/her religion. * Each region shall have its own legislature and executive branch. * Federal law shall have supremacy over regional law. * The Prime Minister is the head of government and a member of the House of Delegates. * The President is elected directly by the people for a 7 year term. He/She may run for a second but may not run for a third. The first acts were added to the Code of Laws. This included the Executive Power Act, Congressional Procedures Act and the Seniority of the Chairperson Code. These were the first ever laws passed by the congress and would guide the nation to its further expansion. War of Cercatia In 16 AL the Kingdom of Belhavia began its aggression towards the town of Cercatia. This town had nearly a 60% ethnic belhavian population. The Royal Office of Foreign Affairs requested the town to be handed over in 15 AL but the Gilbert a staunch conservative denied this request and defended the towns position within the republic. Gregory II highly angry pledged to invade the town in "due course". A political dispute continued for much of the year. The Kingdom of Jarnland sent troops to the Cercatian border to stop any invasion by Belhavia. Gregory II seeing war as the only option he began a two pronged attack of the republic but not invading Cercatia itself. He quickly overran town around Cercatia and soon surrounded the entire town. The king of Jarnland, Krava I, ordered his troops to defend the town at all costs. At the same time, Gilbert was rushing troops to counteract the invasion. The Belhavians under general Romus Gregory moved quickly towards the town and engaged with Jarnese troops. The king of Jarnland seeing this as a reason to attack Belhavia launched Operation Bluejay and amassed a invasion force of 2,000,000 men along with a 3,000,000 invasion force from the republic. They invaded Belhavia through the unprotected Belhavian mountains. The made it 300 km into Belhavia before meeting a defence force. The Jarnese-Southern Argnorian troops crushed the defence force and successfully moved towards the capital. International Relations Republic of Belhavia Before the Premiership of Stanley Walliams relations with the this nation were passively aggressive. The previous governments were totally against the socialist ideologies of the dominant socialist party in Belhavia. No open combat ever took place between the nations but a trade embargo was placed on it by the Committee for Foreign Trade. This radically changed with Stanley Williams the first socialist prime minister in the Republic of Southern Argnorias history. Williams began his policy of peaceful coexistence and cooperation. This was met by outrage by the National Conservatives but they were defeated by the socialist majority parliament. This brought radical changes and ended the embargo. These changes were reversed by the the new government under Howard Greenman though new policies under Douglas H. Smith are underway to reestablish relations with the region. Military Southern Argnorias military from 1934 to 1977 was one of the biggest. It held around 23,000,000 active personnel and nearly 34,000,000 reserve personnel. Though after the end of the Argnorian Arms Race in 1977 with the fall of the ASCC, the army was downsized through a series of government acts. The Military Reform Act 1977 was passed by prime minister Morgan Quinn who was renowned for his handling of the 1977 Argnorian Global Recession. This reduced the numbers from 23 million to about 15 million which was below the Argnorian Military Union average. This however led to the entire resignation by the Executive Military Commission. In 1984 as part of Jeremy Finch's administration he passed the Demilitarisation Act which reduced not just the army but all branches except the coast guard. This was a hugely popular move and led to a surge in support for the government. Since then not many changes have been made to the military. Except in 2003 when the conservative government tried to expand the air force though a ruling by the Supreme Court went against the expansion and thus led to the fall of the government. In 2021 the Douglas H. Smith administration due to rising numbers in personnel put a cap of 15,000,000 on the size of the army. Government Culture Geography